See you again
by natsbrucie
Summary: Can a single voice stop your life for a few seconds? For Natasha Romanoff it was impossible, unless it was a particular voice...HIS voice


There was no way to explain how much things had changed for Natasha Romanoff in two years. She had experienced situations so intense that not even the whole training and experience that she had, had made her strong enough to cope without collapsing, although of course, he didn't allow anyone to notice that.

Two years ago she had to fight against her own friends and companions that finally didn't result but in the break of the avengers, although being honest, for her the avengers had not been the same since what happened in sokovia. But with the division of Steve and Tony, what little remained was destroyed.

She knew how important they were to each other, so she try to get Tony to come to his senses and end that stupid fight, of course, she also understood that what had happened between him and Steve wasn't going to be something that they would let go.

It hurt to know what had happened, it hurt to have betrayed Tony, because deep down she felt that he hadn't been the only important person for whom she had hurt. Deep down she carried the guilt of what happened in Sokovia, being more specific, the departure of Hulk...of Bruce, she never believed that things would end like that, not when it seemed they were just beginning. The only memory she had of that relationship is the kiss she shared with the scientist, that and a couple of shirts she had been able to rescue before she lost all contact with the avengers' facilities.

Now two years later, she was constantly on mission, in the company of Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and Wanda Maximoff, together they had formed "the secret avengers" and everything had been normal until they had to go to rescue Wanda and Vision in one of their many romantic getaways. Although at the beginning Natasha didn't agree, with time she accepted that nothing was going to stop them, they loved each other so much that they were going to do the impossible to see each other, that's when she imagined her and Bruce in that situation that she understood that she would probably do the same, because yes, she still had very strong feelings for Banner, that's why she avoided thinking about him a lot, it hurt to think about what they could have had and now she didn't know if some day it would be possible.

"I would give anything to know what is happening right now inside that evil head"

Sam's voice was what drew her from her thoughts, she had completely forgotten that she wasn't alone, Steve had told them they had to meet with Rhodey, but hadn't given more details.

"I don't think it's something you need to know Sam"

"I guess it has something to do with the doctor who was part of the avengers"

If there was something that Natasha Romanoff didn't do, it was talk about her feelings and the Bruce Banner theme was something that she didn't discuss with everyone. In fact, she had only given herself the opportunity to talk about it with Tony and Steve, they were the only ones who had almost lived the relationship with her. Fortunately for her, they had landed and Steve was beginning to ask them to come down from the quinjet.

Once inside they found a Rhodey meeting with what appeared to be a hologram of General Ross, and it seems to be after two years he still hadn't forgiven them, because he hadn't hesitated to ask Rhodey to arrest them, of course now Rhodey didn't have courage against Steve Rogers and his squad.

"So...you really look like crap. It must have been a couple of difficult years"

"Yes, well, the hotels were not exactly five stars"

"I think you look great"

That phrase and that voice had stopped the mind and heart of Natasha Romanoff for a moment, she would recognize that voice anywhere and at any distance, she had dreamed so many times with that voice and had wanted to hear her every day of the two years she had been without him.

She knew it was him, it had to be him, she had never turned her head so fast but this time she couldn't let a second pass to verify that her ears, her mind and her heart were not betraying her. And no, it was not like that, in front of her was Bruce, her Bruce, he looked different but he was still that shy, noble and pure person for whom she felt a lot.

"Yeah, I'm back"

"Hi Bruce"

What else could she say? She was still processing the fact that she had Bruce Banner in front of her, that he was real. For her it seemed hours that passed until he could answer, but of course, what else could be if they had not seen each other for a long time and the last thing they had talked about was disappearing together, before she turned him into the hulk.

"Nat"

How much had she missed hearing her name in Bruce's voice. Nobody, ever, was going to provoke in her what he provoked by just saying her name. It was at that moment that she let out a small smile, a smile that marked how happy she was to have him back and why not? find out if this time they could have the opportunity to "run with it"


End file.
